


Birthday Cupcakes

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Cupcakes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft surprises Greg with cupcakes in bed and one thing leads to another.





	Birthday Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



Greg woke and stretched, finding Mycroft’s side of the bed empty. Not entirely unusual, even on a Saturday. Greg reached over and cuddled his pillow to him. 

“Would you prefer the real thing?” Asked Mycroft, coming into the room with a plate of chocolate cupcakes with perfect swirls, no doubt from Mycroft’s favorite bakery.

“Always,” smiled Greg, sitting up. 

“Happy Birthday,” said Mycroft, kissing him and presenting the plate. 

Greg took a cupcake and licked the frosting off the top. Mycroft rolled his eyes at him.

“Do you have something else for me to lick?” asked Greg with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Incorrigible,” pronounced Mycroft, sitting next to him and picking up a treat.

Greg stuck his finger in the frosting of Mycroft’s cupcake and then slowly sucked it off his finger, watching Mycroft’s eyes darken.

“Gregory,” said Mycroft with a warning tone.

“Yes?” asked Greg with as much innocence as he could muster.

Mycroft put the plate aside and leaned in to kiss Greg, licking a bit of frosting from the corner of his mouth as he pressed him back against the bed. Greg grinned against his lips and looped his arms around the back of Mycroft’s neck. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Well, it _is_ your birthday,” mused Mycroft, pulling the tie free from his robe and deftly tying Greg’s wrists to the headboard.

Greg bit back a groan, cock already tenting his pants as Mycroft knelt back to admire his handiwork.

Mycroft reached over for a cupcake, making a point of eating it slowly and licking the icing. Greg’s tongue wet his lips. Of course, Mycroft Holmes could make eating a cupcake the most erotic thing in the world.

“You started it,” Mycroft reminded him.

“You brought up the cupcakes,” said Greg, breath hitching as Mycroft let his robe fall from his shoulders.

Mycroft leaned down to kiss him, careful not to give Greg any friction as he licked his way into his mouth. Greg moaned and rocked his hips to no avail.

Smirking, Mycroft slipped from the bed and finished undressing. The man was graceful, revealing his freckled skin in the morning light; a slow striptease that did nothing to alleviate Greg’s erection.

“God, Mycroft,” Greg muttered as he moved closer, reaching down to remove Greg’s pants.

Mycroft parted Greg’s thighs and slid down, meeting Greg’s eyes for a moment before dropping his head and dragging his tongue against him.

Greg nearly shouted, bucking into his grip as Mycroft began to lick him open. The bastard always seemed to know exactly what Greg needed, exactly how to press his tongue and shift his hands. Greg tugged against his bonds, helpless beneath Mycroft’s casual expertise.

Finally Mycroft pulled back again, smirk firmly in place as he took in Greg’s flushed cock and slid his eyes slowly up to his face.

“Fuck me,” demanded Greg.

“Oh I plan to. Eventually,” said Mycroft, getting up off the bed and all but sashaying into the en suite to clean out his mouth. 

Frustrated, Greg tried to pick at the tie as he stared at the ceiling and listened to the water run.

“You won’t get free,” called Mycroft from the other room.

Greg thought a few other not-so-charitable words in the direction of his boyfriend, but gave up on the knot and instead did his best to flip himself over so he could at least rut against the bed.

Of course, Mycroft came out before he could manage the maneuver and deftly put him on his back again. “If you’re not going to behave I’ll just leave you here,” he purred, hands stroking Greg’s hips, maddeningly avoiding his cock.

“On my birthday?” asked Greg.

“Yes,” said Mycroft, reaching over for another cupcake.

“You’re an asshole,” said Greg.

Mycroft shrugged. “I’ve been called worse.” He sat back and started eating. “You’re grumpy.”

“And you’re a goddamn tease.”

Mycroft made a show of licking his fingers. “What do you want, Gregory?”

“Your cock, my arse.”

Mycroft leaned over and took out the lube. He slid down the bed and nibbled on the crest of Greg’s hip.

Greg swore, fairly certain he would spontaneously combust before Mycroft deigned to touch his cock.

Mycroft chuckled against his skin and pushed two fingers into him. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“Do something at least!” Greg couldn’t help the desperation in his tone.

“Look at me,” Mycroft ordered.

Greg did so, meeting Mycroft’s gaze as he slowly licked a stripe up Greg’s cock. “Jesus,” muttered Greg.

“I must admit I do enjoy making you invoke higher powers.”

Before Greg could respond, Mycroft swallowed his cock and added another finger. Greg was ready to call on a higher deity of any religion, ancient or modern, if Mycroft would just let him come. All that came out was another curse.

Finally, Mycroft knelt back one more time. He kissed Greg deeply as he reached up to free his wrists. “Mine,” he growled, nudging Greg onto his hands and knees.

Greg obeyed without question, groaning as Mycroft pushed into him. Mycroft moved slowly, giving him time to adjust, planting kisses across his shoulders and taking him in hand. “I want you to come first,” he muttered, giving Greg a stroke.

That wasn’t going to take any time at all, not with how worked up he was. It seemed only moments before Greg was coming, gasping, leaning on his elbows as his world whited out.

“Good,” said Mycroft, with a remarkable amount of control. Then he grasped Greg’s hips and snapped forward, driving hard into Greg, quickly losing his rhythm, showing Greg that in truth he was just as close. Greg smiled and braced himself, happy and content.

Mycroft came only moments later, leaving fingertip bruises on Greg’s hips as he breathed harshly against his back. Greg sighed as he slowly pulled out and flopped to the side. “Love you,” he muttered, eyes closed.

Mycroft leaned down and kissed him, “I love you, too.” He maneuvered them both away from the wet spot Greg had created. 

“Love your giant bed,” said Greg without opening his eyes.

Mycroft spooned around his back and kissed his shoulder, drawing the blanket over them both and wrapping Greg in his arms. Greg sighed, satisfied and knowing the day was only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaire for the read over. And Corvus23 was delighted to read as I wrote. You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
